Morning With You
by Chocolate Dumpling
Summary: //FujiRyo// A simple oneshot on a typical night. Short and sweet, nonplot.


**Morning With You**

By Chocolate Dumpling

* * *

"Ne, Fuji-sempai, what are you doing?" Ryoma asked, his voice wavering as he lay on the bed, divested of all his clothing.

"Nothing, Ryoma," Fuji replied innocently as he spread his lover's legs and began to fondle him unashamedly. "And didn't I tell you to call me Syusuke?" He began to give out smooth, even strokes.

"Nngh!" Ryoma cried out in pleasure, gasping as he tried to raise his hips and gain more friction. "Please, Syusuke!"

"Hmm?" Fuji asked, his hands suddenly stopping. "Please, what?"

"Please, stop teasing me!" Ryoma panted, wanting the pleasure to continue. When he bucked up his hips, he tried to get his cock to feel something, _anything_, but Fuji pulled away just enough to prevent him from doing so. "Let me come!"

Fuji rubbed the tip, thoroughly enjoying the process of torturing Ryoma. "Hmm…you know, it's not really nice to have all the fun for yourself, you know." He used the now-lubricated finger to feel Ryoma's hole, rubbing the tightened muscles lightly as he observed Ryoma's reaction.

Ryoma threw back his head on the pillow, groaning and gasping. "Syusuke!" he panted. "Stop…teasing…me…"

"If you say so," Fuji replied amusingly. And he entered with one finger.

Ryoma's thighs contracted with that action. "More…!"

"And what about me, Ryoma? If I'm not ready, then how are you going to satisfy yourself?" Fuji asked, quirking an eyebrow suggestively even as he began to slide his one finger in and out of Ryoma slowly.

"You're…already up for it, you sadist," Ryoma panted out, glaring at Fuji, hating him and wanting him at the same time. His hand wandered between his legs, wanting to pleasure himself so that the game would end.

"Not so fast," Fuji said, using his other hand not currently occupied with Ryoma restrain the wandering hands. "Where's the fun in coming so quickly?"

Ryoma groaned in frustration. "Then, hurry!"

Fuji inserted a second finger in. "If I don't prepare you properly, then you won't last very long." He breathed a puff of hot air onto Ryoma's cock, thoroughly enjoying how it twitched and how Ryoma tightened around his finger. "And I want you to last a very…long…time." He licked the head of Ryoma's cock, swirling his tongue on the tip sensuously.

There wasn't enough oxygen getting up to Ryoma's brain, or so he thought.

"You know, Ryoma, I didn't know you were so soft inside," Fuji commented pleasantly, casually sliding in a third finger to loosen Ryoma's muscles. "It's so hot inside, and already so slippery. I can't wait to get my cock inside you."

"Then…do it if you dare," Ryoma said, panting, though it was hard to take him seriously when his face was erased of all it cynicism and filled with only lust. "You want it as much as I do," he added, his eyes falling to rest on the tightened pants Fuji had on. His free hand moved to cup Fuji between the leg, and he gave a gentle—and highly suggestive—squeeze, stroking subtly.

The three fingers that were inside Ryoma slowed in action as Fuji gasped out a little. "Ryoma's such a tease," he said, his eyes darkened with lust. "Why don't you help me out of my pants so we can get started?" he said, thrusting his hips further into Ryoma's touch.

Ryoma didn't need any more advice. With one hand, he deftly unbuckled the belt and unzipped Fuji's pants, noting the growing bulge. "It's going to be hard to take it off with just one hand," he noted.

"If you say so," Fuji responded, and took all three fingers out so that he could take off his pants properly.

"Ahh!" Ryoma cried out at the loss of sensation.

Fuji threw his pants to the side. "Don't worry, I'm back, Ryoma. Would you like me to thrust into you now?"

Ryoma nodded his head, his thoughts on resuming the lost stimulation.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you," Fuji teased, his fingers rubbing the tip of Ryoma's cock.

"I want your cock, **now**," Ryoma said, his hips rising up.

"Whatever you want," Fuji replied, and thrust his cock into Ryoma.

"Nngh!" Ryoma cried out in pleasure at last, eager for the stimulation. "Your cock is so big, Syusuke. It feels so good!"

"Why, thank you," Fuji said, panting. "You're just swallowing me up. It's so soft inside of you, and so hot. Who knew you had such a lascivious body?"

"Only you would know."

Fuji gave a small laugh. "And no one else better know about this side of you. You're mine alone," he said possessively.

"I would want no other," Ryoma replied, squeezing a little.

Fuji gasped out in pleasure. "And it better stay that way." His hand moved to stroke Ryoma's cock once more, pumping quicker and quicker as their movements sped up.

"No more, Syusuke!" Ryoma begged, his cock wanting release. "Let me come, please!"

Fuji was about at his limit as well. "Since you asked so nicely." And he released his grip on Ryoma's cock.

"Ahh!" Ryoma cried out as he came. "Syusuke!"

As he came, his muscles tightened, and Fuji found his own release as well in the white, velvet heat that was Ryoma.

When the first rays hit his eyes, Ryoma batted at them ineffectively, his mind still fogged with sleep. "Nngh," he mumbled softly, twisting around so that he laid on his stomach, his face pressed into the pillow. As he slowly came to, he felt something heavy on his lower back. Raising himself slightly, he saw that one of Fuji's arms was draped around his unclothed waist. "Syusuke. _Ne, Syusuke_!" he whispered intensely, not wanting to wake anybody else up.

Fuji said something inarticulate, and only proceeded to draw Ryoma closer to him, spooning up even closer.

"_Syusuke_!" Ryoma whispered once more. "_Wake up!_"

Fuji didn't respond. Instead, he only snuggled into Ryoma, resting his head in the crook between Ryoma's neck and shoulder.

Ryoma blinked confusedly. "We have practice, today, you know. Tezuka's going to get mad at me if I skip out again."

Fuji's eyes opened a crack, the slit of sapphire clouded with sleep still. "Don't talk about Tezuka when you're in bed next to me. I don't want to hear it," Fuji said grumpily, so uncharacteristic of his usual self. "Besides, one more absence can't hurt _that_ much. You're good enough." Without another word, he promptly fell asleep, his arm curled around the slim waist and his body spooned up against Ryoma.

Ryoma sighed heavily. "If you say so," he replied. _It's not like I could get up, anyways, with your arm around my waist._

Fuji, who seemed to have read his thoughts, proceeded to move a leg until it rested between Ryoma's. "One more hour," he mumbled sleepily.

Ryoma looked down at Fuji's face, his eyes tracing the shadows that the long lashes cast upon the face, the lips parted slightly as Fuji breathed.

"_I love you, Syusuke."_

* * *

A/N- My first time writing real lemon.

I think Mei said it best when receiving reviews from readers:

Comments appreciated. Criticisms considered. Flames ignored.

-Chocolate Dumpling


End file.
